Meet Again
by The Number XIII fans
Summary: Chap 6 : I was sighed when I see what time now and I think we cannot found Riku today. I wonder why he is so hard to found. I always meet him easily and in unexpected place. Why when I try to looking him I can't find him anywhere? Where could he go…?
1. Chapter 1: Hallow Bastion

**Author Note**: my first language is not English, I hope you all like my new story...

**Meet Again**

**Chapter 1 : Hallow Bastion**

I was packing my cloth with hurry, because we were going to leave our house for a few days. I better hurry before he was mad at me, he was waiting me outside. It kinda sad must to leave the house again after back here just a few days.

We always have a mission from outside town, so we must leave this Island and head to another town to complete the mission. I still want to stay here, but my brother say mission always been our first priority.

Well that was life anyway, you cannot life without money. All people need money to buy something, so without money, there nothing you could do.

"Sora_!!_ Hurry up already!! The gummy ship is not going to waiting us!!" Say someone from outside my house loudly, he sound really mad.

"Wait a second, almost done!" I hurry up packing my cloth, I better be more hurry or he will drag me with or with out my cloth and my item.

Hey guys, I will introduce my self. My name is Sora. It nice to meet you guys, I have a spike hair and my color eyes are blue like a sky. I live in Destiny Island, maybe this place was a small Island but still this was my home land. The ocean in here was beauty, you could always see the beauty sunset to in my Island.

"_SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!!_What took you so long?! We are really late you know!! Now **HURRY UP!!**" Said someone so loudly from outside.

"All right… all right…" I was done packing my cloth and all item.

"_**Sora!!**_Don't just say it without doing it!! Get out now!! **RIGHT NOW!!**" Said someone from outside with ordering.

Geez, why he must yelling at me like that? I have an ear that's use for hearing…

That guy who was yelling at me was Roxas, my twin. Actually he is only a few minute older than me. He has blond a hair and the same eye color but his eye is a little bit darker than mine and also his hair not to spikier than me. Sometimes the color of his eyes was like the ocean in Destiny Island, it really beautiful. I wish I can have the same color eyes just like him.

I was hurry walking outside with my thing. When I head out, Roxas, my twin brother was really look so mad at me.

"At last you come out! what took you so long? Why when you're packing your cloth and item always taken more then 30 minute?" I can see he give me a huge sighing.

Yeah, I admit that I took so much time to packing my thing and make sure that I not leaving something important.

"Well… I just try to make sure that I'm not forgetting something." I try to defend myself.

"… Whatever, let go, we are really late." He was grabbing my hand and then we were running.

We were headed to airport faster as we can. I can see Roxas was worrying that the gummy ship will take off before we arrive. So I try talk to him and try to make him less worried about the gummy ship will take off without us while we were running to there. Even the ship already take off, we still can take another flight.

"Hey Roxas, are you sure we can stay in Hollow Bastion for a few weeks? We have a few missions and I don't think it will complete it in a few weeks." I try to ask him.

Actually we got a few mission from Cloud and look like it's a hard mission. But Roxas said this mission wasn't too hard so it will done it in a few weeks.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can complete it in a few weeks, I already ask a few information's from Cloud. So don't worries about your snack will run out." he was teasing me.

"Hey! I'm not worrying about that!!" I defend myself.

After we running a few minutes to the airport, we arrive in the airport and we hurry enter the gummy ship just a minute before takeoff. Then we sitting in the chair sooner as we enter the gummy ship because tired running without stopping for a rest.

"See…" I said with tired while stare at Roxas. "…We arrive right on time. You're the one that too much hurry." I reply his teasing before. I know Roxas always hate being late.

"Well… I am just thinking about to kill you if the ship already take off." Roxas was replying my teasing with flatly.

"I don't think you dare to do that Roxas." I was teasing him again.

"Well, who know if I wasn't dare to kill you?" he reply my teasing again.

"And I know you will never ever try to do that Roxas." I keep teasing him.

Well, because I keep teasing him and he keep reply my tease, we were fighting and teasing each other. After us fighting a few minute in the gummy ship, Roxas look tired and become bored because we were keeping fighting on the same thing. He look kinda sleepy to…

"Sora, I think I'm kinda sleepy. I want to take some nap, wake me up if we are arriving in Hollow Bastion." He was closing his eyes. "If you are also tired to, you can get some nap to if you want…" After a few minute Roxas said it, he already falling sleep.

"Hm… he really easy falling to sleep…" I said while stare at him.

Well, the gummy ship took 30 minute to fly from Destiny Island to Hollow Bastion, so think I will explain to you guys a little.

Actually, Cloud, our big brother was giving us a seven mission in Hollow Bastion, he said we have unlimited time, so we don't have to do this mission to hurry, because we a lot time in there. I will explain to you guys what was our mission he give.

_First_, lately at night in Hollow Bastion a few people has been attacked by heartless and the heartless is really strong than usual. We should get rid that heartless because the heartless really troubling all the people in the town.

_Second_, a few house always burned down every night, that because heartless try to make a trouble at night. We must stopping the heartless that has trying to burn a house at night, so all the people could sleep without worry they house will burning by the heartless.

_Third_, a few kids has been missing for a few day but we are still don't know who was behind this kidnapping. Maybe the heartless or something else the one that kidnapping them. We need to find the missing kids faster as we can, because they parent was really worry.

_Fourth_, at night in Hollow Bastion, the heartless was appearing a lot and it's wondering around in the town, so they ask us to find out where the heartless come from. If we found were the heartless came, we must try to close the way were the heartless use to come to the town.

_Fifth_, the hunters in Hollow Bastion was asking us some help but still don't know what we have to do to help them. Cloud's say we must help them because one of the hunter was his friend, his friend was kinda trouble because he only have one healer in his group, so he need more healer to help them. Actually, I and Roxas was a healer, but Roxas healing magic wasn't to good as mine.

_Sixth_, lately a carriage who always supplying food to Hollow Bastion had been attacked by heartless, because that accident, they stop supplying food for a while to Hallow Bastion. They will start to supplying food again after the heartless not to aggressive. In this case, Hollow Bastion kinda running out of food because they stop supplying food for Hallow Bastion. Cloud asks us to do this mission faster as we can because all the town people will suffering without a food for eat.

_The last one_, we got an information about some people can control heartless. They want us to catch that guys and give them some punishment if he is the one who ordering the heartless to attack the people, but Cloud's say don't give that person a punishment if that guy doesn't do anything bad, we just need to make sure that guy doesn't controlling the heartless for some purpose.

Okay… that the entire mission that Cloud give, I think there nothing else I can tell you guys anymore. I think I still have a lot time before arrive in Hollow Bastion, so I decide to take some nap because I also tired and little sleepy…

oxO-Oxo

"Sora…Sora…Wake up…" I feel someone is touching my face."Sora…We are arriving… Wake up…" I open my eyes, I see Roxas the one that touching my face with his soft hand.

"Hmm… already arrive in Hollow Bastion huh…?" I was yawning because I was still sleepy a little…

"Yeah… now get up…"Roxas pull me up. "… We have to leave the gummy ship right now because the gummy ship will take another flight."

"Okay…hey Roxas… we are going to inn first right? After that can we do the first mission? Faster we do, faster we can go home." I really want this mission done faster as we can, because I really want to go back to my home and have some holiday.

"Well I think I feel so tired today… So how about you doing the mission your self? I will carry your cloth and item to the inn." He was taking my cloth and item from me.

"Okay then…" It look like Roxas want to continue his sleep, he look so very sleepy and I think he want to collapse.

"Oh yeah, there one think I should tell you Sora, if the heartless is to strong to you, you better run before they kill you. I hear the heartless is really strong, so please be careful." He remains to be careful.

"Okay…" The heartless is really strong huh… "…_If_ I cannot defeat the heartless…" I said with sighed.

It was evening, it getting darker and darker. Did the Hollow Bastion always this dark when night come? It really strange, why people that living in Hollow Bastion not afraid with darkness at all? I always worry with darkness, because darkness can controlling people hearts. The darkness inside people hearts was creating heartless. That how heartless creates in this world.

I walk a few minute in the dark alley, the alley is really dark. I was feel if the heartless will attacking me from behind anytime, but I don't see a heartless appearing and tried to attacking me yet. But still, I don't let my guard down…

After a few minute walking in the dark alley, there's no heartless at all that was tried to attacking.

"I wonder if the heartless is not going to show up today…"I said with sighing.

Now I was really confused. My mind was telling me to go back to inn because there no heartless to hunt and that mean I just wasting my time in this dark alley , but I still want to looking the heartless. Should I back to inn right now or walking around again a little?

While I try to think what I should do for a few minutes, suddenly I hear someone was screaming and I see a few people were running all around to some safe place. They look so afraid like they were meeting something terrible.

"What has happening?!" I ask to some people that just passing through me..

"The heartless is attacking again!! Run for your life!!" The people said it with panic and then run again leaving me.

I hear someone was screaming again and ask some help, I was running closer to where the screaming came. I see a heartless was trying to attack some people. I hurry up block the attack and counter the attack. the heartless was disappear.

"Are you guys all right?" I ask to the person that nearly killed. "Run now, it danger in here. I will try to defeat the heartless." I was ordering them to run.

I were attacking the heartless that try to killing some people, I tried to make sure the heartless wasn't to near to the people, so the people can escape safely without hurt. One by one, the people was escaping safely without hurt at all.

After all the people gone, the heartless was attacking me so brutal, it make me hard to counter the attack because they were too many. I try attacking all the heartless, but a few of the heartless can block and evade my attack. Because a few heartless was blocking my attack, that make my guard break a few times and they use this change to counter attack me.

The heartless was hurting. My body was bleeding and it really hurting so much.

"Ugh…!" Shit!! The heartless was way too strong just like Roxas. I cannot handle the heartless just by my self.

I just think about to escape but some one come, it look like he was a hunter. His hair was silver, even this place was so dark I can see clearly his color hair, it shining a little in the dark…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** please review...


	2. Chapter 2: Riku

**Author Note:**once again I tell you guys, my first language is not English.**  
**

**Meet Again**

**Chapter 2 : Riku**

He was attacking the heartless with fast movement and he was killing a few heartless easily. The heartless is also tried to dodge or block his attack but it no use, that guy was really to strong to the heartless…

I decide to help him defeat the heartless, while the heartless was focusing to attacking him, I try to attacking a few heartless from behind.

"Just focus on his weak spot, you could easy to kill them with one hit" he said to me with calm while evade all the heartless attack.

I was attacking the weak spot stronger as I can just like that person said, just like he said, when I hit the weak spot, the heartless disappearing just like he said. But now, a few heartless was focus on me because they realizing me as an enemy. Now it was his change to attacking the heartless from behind.

I kinda surprise when I see him attacking the heartless with one hit and he wasn't attacking the weak spot, the heartless been defeat and disappearing! I think this guy was really strong! Because he kill the heartless in one hit and he wasn't attacking the weak spot. It was really impressive!!!

"Wow…you were really strong!!" it was really makes me feel impressive!! He also cools to!! "Thank you very much for helping me defeats the heartless, it really helping me a lot." I said it with smile. Now I can see his face clearly, he has a jade eye like a beautiful stone. His eyes is really beautiful, I cannot stop starring at him.

"You're welcome… I'm just passing through around here." He said with little smile.

Wow, that mean I was lucky. If he not shows up, maybe I already run away right now.

"My name is Sora!! It nice to meet you… uh…"

"Riku, my name is Riku." He introduce him self.

"Riku… It was nice to meet you Riku!!" I repeat it again with smile.

"Are you from other town? I never see you before Sora." He was asking me.

It looks like Riku was live here, I think that why he was asking...

"Yeah, Actually I have a few missions in here, so I will stay in here a few weeks!!"

"A few missions huh, it must be hard missions." He look little worried at me.

"Hmm… I cannot say this was a hard mission or not, but I hope not to hard." Well, I was really hoping the other mission wasn't too hard as this one.

"Well, you better wish not, good luck Sora." He said little chuckle. "I have to go because I still have something to do, see ya Sora and be careful because I see you look so weak…" he was remains me to be careful.

After say it he walks away from me with hurry, he seem so busy.

"Riku...!" I call him and he was stop for a few second. "… I hope we meet again some time!!"

"I think we will meet again in short time." he said. After he said it, he was disappearing.

After seeing him disappear, I was deciding to headed back to the inn. When I enter the inn, I was asking to the receptionist where is the room that has Roxas booked to us. The receptionist was staring at me with strange look, I wonder why…

When the receptionist telling me where the room is, I hurry up head there because I see a few people was staring at me with strange look. When I see romm, I hurry up enter the room where Roxas booked. When I enter the room, Roxas was surprise seeing me.

"Oh my god! Sora! What has happen!? Why your whole body is bleeding?" Roxas was really worried.

When Roxas said it, I just realize what he saying was right. My body was injure because the heartless as attacking me back then, it when my guard break. But I don't realize and feel hurt at all, maybe because I use to be like this.

"I'm fine Roxas, it just a scratch." I try to calm him. "You know the heartless is really strong!! I just about to run away because I know I cannot defeat the heartless, but someone came and helping me defeats the heartless!! He is really strong!! Just with one hit the heartless…" I try to explain the situation back there to Roxas, but Roxas cut it.

"Okay, save your story later because now I am concentration to cast healing magic to heal all you injure and I know your story was really long and need more then two hour to finish your story." Roxas said with sigh while he cast healing magic.

He used the healing magic to me and its taking a few minute to recover all injure.

"Done, let has sleep and don't even try to continue your story until tomorrow!! I'm so sleepy right now because I cannot sleep because worried you. I really regretting for letting you doing he mission alone." He said with sighed.

Uhh… I just want to continue my story because I really want he know that I meet a guy that really strong and we defeat all the heartless together...

"Okay then… good night Roxas" I said with sighed and headed to bed.

"Night…" I see Roxas also headed to bed and in a few second he lying in the bed, he already sleep...

oxO-Oxo

The next morning…

The sun already rise up and I was wake up like usual because I see the sun was shining so bright. Roxas was still sleeping, he is really not a morning person, so he don't want to wake up when the sun already shining to this world.

I think I will take a bath first after that I will buy some food for eating. Maybe after after I taking a breakfast and then buying some food for him and the head back here again, I think he already wake up, maybe…

I walk in to the bath room and turn on the shower. I always took 15 minute to take a bath, sometime I took more than one hour to take a bath. When Roxas knowing me taking a bath that long, he asking me what was I doing in the bath room that long?

So I said to him that I was day dreaming on the bath room. Thinking something that has making me happy. Well, like thinking me eating an ice cream or chocolate inside the bath room. And he said I was a weirdo because doing something strange inside the bath room…

After done taking a bath, I walk out from room and headed to a café that not to far from this inn. When I enter the café, I see some blond guy so familiar to me that sitting in the chair around a table café. Then I decide to move closer to him and try to call him.

"Umm… Tidus?" I look at him from behind the guy hat familiar to me.

The guy was turn his face to look me and he looks so surprise when he seeing me. "Sora?! What are you doing in Hollow Bastion?" the blond guy was suddenly stood up after he said it.

"I will ask you the same question…" I said with chuckle. "… actually I have a few missions in here, so have to stay a few weeks in Hollow Bastion." I was took a seat beside his chair.

He was sitting again after me sitting beside him. "Oh… same…"

This blond guy name is Tidus. He is my friend and also my childhood friend from Destiny Island, he was older then me one year. Tidus was a hunter to. He and I always doing something strange stuff together back there, like hunting some strange and useless trash that came from ocean or look some bone fish. We were like buddy back then, always together every day.

"Are you here doing your mission alone Sora?" he ask with worried face.

"Nope, I was with Roxas but he was still sleeping in inn. You know Roxas wasn't a morning person, so he will not wake up until noon." I said with chuckle.

"Oh… that good you are not alone, because it was danger hunter hunting alone, the heartless in Hollow Bastion was really strong and danger. You should be careful Sora." He also remains me like Roxas and Riku.

It look like Tidus has been attacking by strong heartless before. That why he remains me to. But I wonder, did I really look that weak?

Then a waiter came to me and asking me what do I want to order. Then I was ordering some food to the waiter and the waiter go to get the food. While waiting the food cook, I was asking to Tidus a few information in Hollow Bastion, I think he already stay in Hollow Bastion more few weeks. So he must be having lot information all around Hollow Bastion.

"Hey Tidus, do you know about the missing kids in Hollow Bastion and some Hunters who live here? Did they even ask your help to help them?"

"About the missing kids… actually I hear the kids is not been kidnapping by heartless, that was the good news I know just yesterday, but they still missing… and about the hunters who asking my help…" it look like Tidus have a problem with the hunters because he make a deep sighed. "… yeah… they asking my help but…"

"But…?" Did something happen between Tidus and the hunters?

"But they say they will contact me if they need my help in this few days, but until now they still not contact me and that make me cannot go from Hollow Bastion to take another mission from other town." He make a deep sighed again.

Hmm, I think that wasn't too good. Aw man! That mean I cannot go back to Destiny Island for this few mount. The waiter was came back with the food I order, the waiter putting the food in the front of me and then the waiter leaving after I say 'thank' to him.

"I guess that not good, we also have this mission. This mean we have to wait them to contact us to…" Waiting them for contact us is really a bad idea.

"Okay Sora, I think I have to go right now. Thank for joining me eat, see ya." Tidus was paid his food and mine.

"See ya Tidus and thank you so much for paying the food, I hope we meet again tomorrow here." I see Tidus smile at me and he head out from the café.

I was eating the food in a few minute, after I done eating; I was ordering another food for Roxas. In a few minute, the waiter came with my order and I paid it. After that, I was headed back to the inn.

When I enter the room I see Roxas was still sleeping. I sighing, I know if I not go back to wake him up, he will never and never ever to wake up until night came or he was starving because not eat all the day.

"Hey Roxas…Roxas…Wake up… it noon and I buying you some food for you, now it will getting cold if you not wake up and eat your food right now…" I sit beside him and try to shake his body so he will wake up.

"Hmm… it already noon? I feel so hungry…" Roxas said it with close eyes.

"Yeah I know, now wake up…" I pull him up. "… so you can take eat and then take a bath."

"Okay… Sora…would you feed me?" he ask me with biggie eyes.

I look at him, he look so lazy right now. "Nope…! Eat it by yourself Roxy."

Roxy was Roxas nick name, I give him a nick name so our relationship will always strong no matter what happen to both of us. He kinda like the nick name I give, he said he feel like he getting little younger when I said it.

"… So meanie." He said it with his biggie eyes while looking at me.

"Hey I'm not!! You're just too _lazy_!!" I try to defend myself a little.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." He said while grabbing the food I buy. Then he starts eating the food before getting cold. "So do got some news about the mission?" He asks with mouth full food.

"Yeah, today I meet Tidus in café, he said he have a mission in here to…" I feel want to vomit seeing him talking with full mouth. "You know, you should not speak with mouth full of food and it looks like he having one mission the same mission like us." I kinda wonder if Roxas will cooperation with Tidus, he and Tidus not really friendly since we were kid, don't know why…

He suddenly stop eating for a minutes after I said Tidus was here. "… Strange, Cloud didn't say Tidus have a mission in here to and have the same mission like us" I can see Roxas face was become serious.

"Is something wrong Roxas?"

"Nothing… nothing wrong Sora, let has do the second mission this night." It looks like Roxas was hiding something from me and it look like he also not going to tell me.

"Okay…how about after you done taking a bath we look around the town and get some information about the second mission?" I think I just drop the question about Roxas secret. He will tell me some day if he was ready to tell me.

"Yeah, that was a good idea. We can also hunting some heartless from the street."

"Kay… let's take a bath now!! It was hot in here" I grab his hand and head to bath room.

"S… Sora… are you sure you want us to taking a bath together?" He face turn to red, it was really so red, even his ear also red.

"Hmm…? Do you have a problem Roxas? We both male anyway and this is also not the first time we are taking bath together." I wonder what has wrong with him.

"No… it just… you know we been stop taking a bath together since 3 year ego, so it kinda embarrassed now." His face was still red when he said it.

Really? For me this is not embarrassed at all, we brothers after all. "Well, there nothing to be embarrassed Roxas. It not like I was trying to do something _strange_ on you right?" I said it with chuckle and little teasing him.

"Yeah, I know…" His face suddenly turns to sad now, I wonder why…

"What's wrong Roxas?" I try to asking him why he sad.

"It was nothing…" his expression back to normal. "… Let just take a bath now, it was really hot right now. I wonder why I'm not wake up because hot?"

Then I and Roxas were heading to bath together. After we done taking a bath, we were heading out to outside and searching some information…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note**: Please review this story…


	3. Chapter 3: Burning House

**Author Note: **Nothing to say, but this. My first wasn't English, don't need to review.

**Meet Again**

**Chapter 3 : Burning House**

Nights come…

We were searching for the information all the time, and when night came, we were deciding to begin to hunting a heartless.

"Hey Sora, why when we was look all around the town, we are not seeing Tidus at all? You said he was in here, inside this town right?" Roxas was asking me while we were looking some heartless for hunt.

"Yeah, maybe he having a mission right now, so that's why we cannot find him around the town." I said with wondered.

I hope Tidus was alright, because he said the heartless was really strong and I hope he didn't have any trouble with those heartless he hunts…

We was walking all around the town for a few hours, but still no sight of heartless that were trying to attacking people or seeing some house were burning.

"Do you think the heartless will attack tonight?" Roxas ask mewith wondered, maybe he think the heartless will not attacking us or the town tonight.

"Well I think the heartless will attack tonight, because yesterday I was also thinking the heartless will not attack."

After a few minute take a walk around the town and still not found yet a heartless, we were chit-chat about something so we won't be bored. But suddenly, we see a red sky, it look like some house has burning and it was not too far.

I was looking at Roxas and he was also looking at me. "It looks like time for action!!" We said it together with bright smile.

We run faster as we can to the red sky. From far away, we see a few house was burning and I begin to cast magic blizzard. But suddenly a huge fire ball was headed to us. I block the fire with the blizzard I cast and shoot another blizzard to the fire came.

A heartless was appearing and the other also begins to appearing to. The heartless was quite many and trying to attacking us. Roxas attacking the heartless that appear and trying to attack us, I help him from behind with my magic.

"Sora you focus to execute the fire, while I will try to protect you from the heartless!!" Roxas was ordering me.

"Okay!!"

I was running to the burning house. I was focusing to casting blizzard, longer I cast, the magic will getting stronger.

"Blizzard!!" I shoot blizzard to a few house. "Blizzard!! Blizzard!!" I shoot it a few times and it took a few minutes to execute one burning house with my magic.

I see Roxas is trying his best to protecting me from all those heartless. I must hurry to execute all the fire, so I can help him to defeat the heartless quickly.

It already a four house I been executed, I cast more strong magic to make me faster execute the fire. But suddenly I hear Roxas scream and I cancel the magic. When I turn around and I try to check his condition, I see there a few same heartless that quite strong just like yesterday were attacking Roxas.

"Roxas!!" I cried.

I was running to him faster as I can and I was trying to protect him from that heartless, that heartless is trying to attacking again and I try my best to block all that heartless attack as I can. Then I grab Roxas body and I was running away from that heartless. I was heading to somewhere place that was safe.

"Are you alright Roxas?" I ask him with worried.

His body was bleeding because that heartless attack, I think his condition was is really bad.

"I… I'm alright, don't worry Sora…" he was tried to get up and I help him to get up.

"Hey Roxas… do you think we should escape? The situation is not good." I ask him with worried about Roxas condition, he look little pale and tired right now.

"No… I can still fight, Sora change your Kingdom Key into Sleeping Lion and Metal Chocobo." He was ordering me to change my weapon.

"Okay…" I do just like he said, I dismiss Kingdom Key and I summoning Sleeping Lion and Metal Chocobo together.

Roxas was summoning another Keyblade, Oblivion. Now he is using two Keyblade, his two weapon name call Oblivion and Oathkeeper. His weapons were like light and darkness.

"Sora, you try to attacking the heartless from behind and I will attack on front so you will have a change to kill them from behind." He was ordering me.

I nodded. Then I do just like he said. I run to behind that heartless carefully, and try to attacking them, but it kinda hard because they realizing me.

I see Roxas was running and trying to attacking all the heartless, to make the heartless focus only on him, so the heartless doesn't recognize that I were trying to attack them from behind.

I see all the heartless was beginning to focus at Roxas, so I have so many change to kill a few heartless with one hit.

"Take this!! Sonic Blade!!" I thrush a few heartless with full power and a few was disappearing.

Now all the heartless were trying to attacking me because I kill a few heartless in one hit. When they all attacking me, I try to blocking all the heartless attack.

When all those heartless were more focusing to me rather to Roxas. Roxas was about o using this change to attacking them and trying to attacking on the weak spot, he using some technical to attacking the heartless.

"Strike Raid!!" he was throwing his weapon to the heartless, the weapon was spinning and killing a few heartless that hit to the Keyblade.

All the heartless was getting little by little, with a few minute all the heartless was gone. Roxas was killing the last heartless faster as he can.

After he kill the last heartless, I was making a huge sighing. I begin to cast healing magic and I see Roxas was sitting on the ground. It looks like he was really tired and his injure was getting more bad.

"That was a trouble some right? The difficult heartless group we ever beat, right Roxas?" I said to him with huge sighing again.

I begin to healing his injure. It always took three minute to heal him, my magic is the stronger number two in Cloud group and that has why he ask me to execute the fire because he know I was strong against magic then strength .

"Done…are you feeling more well Roxas? Still hurt somewhere?" I was asking him with worry and what I see it just his smiling.

"Let has continue executed the fire, together will be faster." He was stand up, he headed to the burning house and he begins cast magic, I guess he was fine now.

I also headed there and begin cast magic blizzard, we need more than two hour to execute all the fire and it eating all our magic power.

"At last we are done execute the fire…" I said with sighing and little smile.

"Yeah, I guess for a while there will no heartless can cast magic fire. So I think we can do the fourth mission, let's just passing through the third mission because you said the one who kidnapping them is not heartless right? We must find where the heartless came from, so there will no burning house at night again." Roxas said.

Hmm… I guess Roxas was Right, I think we should close the way where the heartless came to this town so the people won't be worried if they house will burned by the heartless.

"Let go back to inn Roxas, today is really a hard day and feel so tired…" I was feel really tired and about to sleep in any minute.

"Yeah…" he said with laugh. "…You are right and now I was so hungry right now. Let has get something to eat first before we go back to inn, I think I want to eat some ice cream on the café!!" he said with bright smile.

"Okay!! Let has go to café and buying some ice cream!! But Roxas, can I have two ice creams?" I was look at him with puppy eyes.

I see Roxas laugher harder after hearing it."Whatever Sora, but don't blame me if you getting fat."

I just smile at him when he said it. Anyway, ice cream won't make me fat because work a lot and that eating all my energy.

We headed to the café that close to our way. When we enter the café, I can see some guy who only has a silver hair in this café. Then I suddenly walking closer to that guy, I just want to make sure he was the guy I meet yesterday who help me, Riku. When I enough close to him, I see his face and that guy really was Riku.

"Riku!!" I was calling him and I was running closer to him.

"You…?" he was surprise when he seeing me. "I never thought I will meet you here. You are Sora right? The boy I meet yesterday?" He was asking me with smiling.

"Yeah, it was me! I never thought to meet you here to Riku!!" I was returning his smile.

"Hmm… Sora, is he your friend?" Roxas was came and ask me. He looks so wondering.

"Yeah he is my friend Roxas. Riku this is my twin brother Roxas, Roxas this is Riku the one who help me yesterday, the one I told you." I explain to Roxas and Riku.

"Nice to meet you…" Roxas say with dislike face and cold tone.

"Yeah…" Riku also say with cold tone.

Uhh… I think something is not right between them, what was wrong with them? Why they dislike each other? They just meet once in here. Why they must be like that?

"Sora, I think I have to go. I hope we meet again sometime." He was walking out from the café after he said it.

"I don't like that guy, I think something was fishy. I can feel it from him." Roxas say with serious tone.

"What do you mean by that Roxas? There nothing strange with Riku. He just a normal hunter, he is really strong and cool." I was defending him. I don't see anything strange in Riku.

"I think you are really slow Sora…" he said with sighed.

Well I may slow but not that slow. I wonder why Roxas was suspicious on him. He doesn't know if Riku was good guy or a bad guy. Why he judge him easily?

We are ordering a few foods and also an ice cream to the waiter that asks us what we want to order. While we waiting the food had done cook, Roxas was asking me all about Riku and his technical. So I just tell him what I know about him…

"Hey Roxas, why are you keep asking about Riku? Just like I say before, there has nothing strange with him. Stop thinking suspicious about him."

"I just want to make sure he is not a bad guy Sora. Anyway I worry about you because you use to friendly with everyone. And you cannot selection people for good. You still let them being your friend even you already know he was a bad guy. That all… " Roxas said flatly while explain.

Well, I keeping them as friend because I was hoping one day, the bad guy will turn to good guy, that why I still let him being my friend. Anyway, I feel he was hiding something from me, but what was he hiding from me? I hope is not something important.

The waiter was back with the food we ordering and the ice cream also serve.

"You are not hiding something right? I feel you are hiding something or it just my feeling?" I ask with wondered if he will tell me what he was hiding. We are family anyway, so no secret against family.

"I think that just you felling Sora. Anyway even I was hiding something right now, I will not going to tell you because I still not sure. I will tell you if I already sure what was I hiding." He said with calm.

Hm, so he does have a secret. "Okay then, I will not ask more far then this. But would you promise you will tell me if you already sure what was you thinking?" I was trying too making him promise to tell me someday.

"Yeah…" he said it with smile. "…I will, don't worry Sora…" he was promising.

"Then let's we eat!! The food is getting cold and the ice cream was start to melting!" I said with half laugh.

After done eating, we hurry headed back to inn and then we hurry up sleep because we were really damnly tired...

oxO-Oxo

The next morning…

"Roxas!! Roxas!! Wake up!! You must wake up now!!" I try to wake him up.

"Aaarrg…!! Leave me alone Sora, it too morning and I still want to sleep!!" he said with mad while holding his blanked tightly.

"But Roxas, You must wake up _right now!!" _I was shaking his body harder then usual."éandwhereweeatyesterdaynight,_rightnow_!!" I said with rushing and I was running out breath because keep talking without taking a breath at all.

"Woah!!" he open his eyes with surprisely seeing my act. "You are speaking like an alien and I don't understand any single of your word!! Calm down Sora!! You must speak slowly so I can understand what just you were saying and take some breath to." He was tried to make me calm.

"Okay…" I do just like he say. I took a deep breath and I repeat again what I just saying to him slowly then before. "…That why you must get ready right now!!" I was ordering him to hurry.

"So Tidus has been contact by the hunters…" his face looks seriously.

"Yeah, now take a bath already Roxas!! I will explain to you later, we must hurry because Tidus was waiting for us." I push him to the bath room.

Roxas took about ten minute to take a bath. After he done we walk to the café where I buying food today and where we eat yesterday night. While in the way I explain to Roxas what was the same mission we and Tidus have. He was nodded a few times when I explain it to him.

When we a few feet from the café, I see Tidus was waiting us out side café and he was with some one I don't know before, but the guy feel so familiar to me.

"Tidus!! I'm sorry we were so late, I hope you were not getting mad from the hunters because waiting for us." I give him a huge apologizing to him.

"It alright Sora, I already sent Selphie to say to them that we were late." Well, that was relieving me when I hear he said it. "It been a long time since me meet Roxas, how are you?" he asking Roxas.

"Fine. Let go to meet the hunters now." Roxas say it with cold tone.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Just like I said before, don't need to review.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunters

**Author Note:** I am really sorry because I took so long to update, I hope there still someone want to read this story…

**Meet Again**

**Chapter 4 : The Hunters**

Tidus was leading us to the place where the hunters want to meet us. He said that place wasn't to far from here, so we will arrive there in a few minutes…

While we were walking to there, I still cannot remember who is that guy beside Tidus was. He feels so familiar to me. I was really wondering, who this guy was.

"Um, who are you? I feel I know you, but I don't remember..." I ask the guy beside Tidus.

"What the…! That sucks Sora, how can you forgetting your old buddy? It me Wakka!" that guy beside Tidus was said it with smile and little chuckle.

"Ohh…! Yeah that right! You are Wakka! I am so sorry; you kinda change a lot so I don't recognize you at all!" I was apologizing to him and also said it with little laugh.

This guy was Wakka, my childhood friend to. Wakka always calm and rare play with me, but he always nice to me back then. He was Tidus best friend. He and Tidus always together when I wasn't play with Tidus.

"You still the same Sora…" the guy name Wakka was said it with laugh to. "…the one that always slows."

After we were talking a few minutes all about his news, I was realizing we already arrive in front of small house. We were knocking the door three times, but no one answering.

"Hello, is anyone in this home?" Wakka was asking again while tried to knocking the door again for a few times.

"It looks like no one here, but the door wasn't been lock, let has enter the house and look if some one is inside this house." Tidus was suggestion.

"How about you two enter first?" Roxas said it cold tones again to two of them.

"Well that's okay…then you two will wait out here, so if the owner has back, then tells us…" Two of them were entering the house. "Excuse me…" They said before going inside.

After they leave us here, out side the house, I was sighed a little. I think this is my change to asking Roxas why he was acting cold to them. I know he wasn't too friendly to Tidus, but he don't have to act like that to them.

"Hey Roxas, are you hate Tidus and Wakka?" I was asking with wonder, why Roxas always cold to Tidus and Wakka some time?

"No… Why are you suddenly asking something like that to me?" He asking with confused.

"Well I guess it just my feeling, but some time you acting like you don't like Tidus and Wakka just like the first time you meet Riku." I explain it to him. "You were cold too them. From you voice, it look like you doesn't really like them was with us right now."

"… I always like that Sora you just not recognize it before." He said while look away.

"Really? I tough you were always friendly with every one." I said with little wondered because I never realize Roxas always acting like that to them.

"Not to everyone Sora, only a few people that I use to call my real friend and I am not like you, that always make everyone to be your friend Sora. So still have a question?" He was asking me with flatly.

"But Roxas, they was our friend back then in Destiny Island and also our childhood friend that use to play with us in the small island, why are you cannot be a little nicer to them?" I was asking him with sad face while try to defending them.

"I know Sora, could you stop asking about how I act to them?" It looks like Roxas want to drop this question.

We were silent a few minutes and I guess we will not going to talking until someone came. I feel become awkward after a few minute silent and Roxas wasn't looking me at all. I wasn't daring to look him because I am the one that start picking a fight with him.

"Who are you two? And what you two were doing in the front house?" Some one came and asking us after a few minutes past with awkward situation.

Then I was looking at the person that asking the question, that person was a woman. "Uh, actually we were hunters from outside town. We came here because my friend has been contact by a hunter that lives in Hollow Bastion. We came here because they say they want to meet us here and we also have a mission to help the hunters that live in Hollow Bastion." I explain it to her. "We got the mission from our brother that has a friend in here."

"Oh… so you are the hunter that we were waiting! Why you don't come in?" she said with smile and she was walking inside the house.

"Well, we were thinking this house was empty so our friends check inside the house, maybe some one inside the house." I explain to her again.

"Of course there was some one inside the house dear! By the way my name is Rinoa and it was nice to meet you two. I was one of the hunters that asking your help." She was introducing her self with smiling.

I was smiling at her also. "My name is Sora and he is my twin brother Roxas." I was introducing myself and Roxas also. "It was really nice to meet you Miss Rinoa."

"It was nice to meet you Miss Rinoa." Roxas say with smile.

"Please, just call me Rinoa. Let has get into the house." She was asking us to go in. "Squell! We have a guest!" She said it loudly to inside the house.

"I know…" I see a tall guy with a scar in his face came, this guy looks so strong.

"Oh… I was about to calling you two to get in." Said Wakka while he running to us.

"Yeah me to!" I see a cheerful brunette girl came right after Wakka came.

I was recognizing the girl that just came. "Oh, hay Selphie! It been a long time since the last time we meet, how's you been?" I ask the brunette.

Then she was smiling after I said it. "I was fine Sora, I tough you will not recognize me just like Wakka!" She said with laugh.

The brunette girl is Selphie, she also one of our childhood friend. She is the only girl back then when we were still kid. She always saying romantic story to us and all of us always running away when we know she about to tell us her romantic story. She won't allow us to leave after we start to hear it. We can leave after she done telling her romantic story.

"Of course I know it was you, Tidus said you were here to. So, how could I not recognizing you?" I said with giggling.

She also giggles after I said it. "It was really been a long time since we all become a hunters, we all never meet each other again since that day." Her was face suddenly turn to sad.

"Yeah, she is right Sora. We been worried about you two, because back then, you two decide not allowing other people join your group. The rules say in one group need four or more people so they can help each other." Wakka said with serious face. "So, we kinda worried you two won't survive…"

"Don't worry, we were strong then you guys think." Roxas was said it with cold tone again, it looks like he didn't like what Wakka just say.

"…" Selphie and Wakka were become silent for a few seconds.

"I think you were still the same just like the last time we meet Roxas, you always try to be the stronger." Selphie said with sad face to Roxas.

"Let stop talking about us and the past, we should start talking about the mission, he was waiting us for done talking with each other." Roxas said it while looking to the tall guy that has a scar in his face.

We all look to that guy. Just like Roxas said, he was waiting us for done talking with each other. He was silent and only stared at us with cold face, I really wondered, did he mad at us because we kinda ignore him? Hum, if I'm not wrong, this tall guy been call Squell by Rinoa and I think that was his name.

"We were sorry taking so long to talking, could you explain the mission now?" I said with apologizing to him.

"It alright…" He said while looking at me. "You two must be Cloud brother, I tough you two was arrive two day ego?" He was asking us.

"Yeah…" Roxas was answering it with nodded. "… After arrive, I was going to the inn and Sora was doing the first mission." He was explaining to him.

"… So what were you two doing yesterday? Did Cloud tell you two to meet me right away after you two arrive?" Now he was looking at Roxas.

"Huh…? Really?" I was really surprise when he said it.

I think I forget to check my phone since we were still in Destiny Island, I know I have a massage from someone a few minute before we take a flight with gummy ship and I totally forget to read the message after we sitting in the gummy ship. I was hurry to grabbing my phone and checking it. In the screen write some report that say I have a new message from Cloud.

It writes… "_Sora if you two already arrive in Hollow Bastion, some one will get you two. He was the hunters from Hollow Bastion. Note: he was a tall guy and has a scar in his face. His name is Leon._" That was the message writes…

"My bad…" Now, I really feel sorry for what I have done, I was really careless. "We must be making you waiting in a whole day… I really and really sorry about it, I was so careless…" I make a deep apologize to him.

"I wonder why Cloud not sending me some message…" Roxas was looking at his phone to with wondering.

"It alright, at last you two coming here without problem." He was looking at me and Roxas also. "It also my faults not call you two. Actually, I have your number, but I think you two will come to Hallow Bastion tomorrow or today. That why I don't call you two that day." He said with sighing, it looks like we were making him little worried.

"I really sorry if you are worry about us…" I apologize again.

"… It really alright, it wasn't your fault after all. I hear your third mission was looking a missing kids and your sixth mission was protecting carriages that will supplies food, and also try to cleaning the heartless in that way…" He was asking to Roxas.

"Yeah… so you guys want to help us in that mission?" Roxas was asking him.

"Actually we were the one who want to ask your help, we need a lot hunter to helping us and we also need more healers. Because we have to take the carriage by our self and our people is not enough. Lately Hallow Bastion was begun to running out stock of food. So if we are not hurry, this town will be running out food." Rinoa explain to us with worry.

"So… when we do this mission?" Tidus was show up after a few second Rinoa explaining.

"Is someone having a plan tonight?" Rinoa was asking to all of us.

"Tonight we have a plan to find out where the heartless is come to the town, so we cannot do the mission today." Roxas was explaining to them.

"I see… how about tomorrow? You guys don't have a plan right?" Rinoa ask us all.

"No, we don't have a plan for tomorrow." I answer it with smile. "How about you guys?" I was asking to Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.

"Well… we don't have other mission then this, so we don't have any plan either." Tidus said with smile.

"That was settling then! We were going to do the mission tomorrow!" Rinoa said it with happy.

"Then you all are dismissed. We will meet again in here tomorrow." Leon said.

"At noon or at morning…?" Roxas say with bad mood, I know he doesn't want me to wake him to early again like today in tomorrow morning.

"At noon Roxas, don't worry I know you are not a morning person. Not like Sora that always waked up when the sun already rise up. I always hear that from Cloud a few times." Leon said it with smirk.

"Ohh… Did Cloud was telling you about us?" I ask him with curious, I wonder how much Cloud tells to him about us.

"Yeah a little, he also asks me to look at you two." Leon answers it.

"Let go Sora, we must prepare for the battle at night, maybe the heartless is strong just like yesterday." Suddenly Roxas was grabbing my hand and he pulls me to the way out faster as he can.

"R… Roxas…" I said while refuse to go out. "…Why are you sucha hurry? We still have a lot time for prepare and why you seem really don't like around Tidus and the other? I still want to talk with them…" I said with sad.

"No, it not that Sora…" Roxas don't want to admit it. "…I just feel really hungry to the dead you know, I not eating anything in this morning. Do you already eat Sora?" He was trying to changing the subject.

I was sighing. I guess it no use if I keep asking it again if he doesn't want to admit it and want to change the subject. He will getting angry at me if I keep asking him and maybe I will got a punishment from him…

"No…" I answer it quickly. "I am not yet eating anything yet, I'm just drinking a glass of milk and nothing more because kinda hurry."

"Then let go eat. After that we prepare our weapon and think some strategy." He said while grabbing my hand and he drags me to the café that near here.

We enter the café that really near here and ordering a few foods to the waiter. Roxas look so damnly hungry and it looks like he will eat anything that can be eating to make the hunger go away. I think he was in bad mood because he was really hungry and today I was wake up him too earlier then usual also.

The waiter was come with the food we order and Roxas grab his food sooner as the waiter putting the food on the table, then he start to eating his food. While we were eating our food, I can hear Roxas was suddenly sighing a few time while we were eat.

"You should stop that, it really bothering me." I was protest to him.

"What do you mean by_ that?_" He was sighing again.

"_I mean_ stop sighing, what was bothering you anyway?" I see he was sighing once again.

"Nothing…" he doesn't want to tell me again…

"You could tell me Roxas, I know you have a problem right?" I was trying to make him saying _what _was his problem was.

"… It was nothing Sora, I just thinking some strategy." He doesn't want to admit it again.

"Okay then… if you don't want to tell me, I will not asking you again." I was sighing to.

We eat in silent, either one of us were not speaking at all. I really don't like this situation, it feel like I was doing something wrong to him and he was mad at me right now. I think I must try to talk to him, but I still don't have a topic. Hmm… I think I will ask him to choose me a weapon to use tonight.

"Hey Roxas… do you think which gear should I use at battle, Kingdom Key or Sweet Memories?" I was asking him with hope he will answer my question.

"…" he was silent for a few minutes. "…I think you should choose Kingdom Key because it increases your defensive and Sweet Memories only increases your lucky. If you were using magic, Sweet Memory is really useful. But if you are not using magic, then Kingdom Key is more support you. But using magic is reckless, if you running out magic we will in danger." he was answering my question after thinking a few minutes.

"But _what _if we meet flying heartless? It really hard to attacking the flying heartless, we were need to using magic to attack them." I was asking him again.

"About flying heartless… we can counter them when they move down to attack us and if they using magic, you the one who will focus on the flying heartless and I will more focus on the heartless in the ground." He answer it with smirk, I think his bad mood already gone because we already eat.

We were paid the bills and after that we leaving the café. We decide to get some information where the heartless use to be appearing. From the information we got from a few people, we were found a three spot where heartless use appears where night came and they said a lot heartless was use to appear at there.

"Let has check the spot tonight, we have to check this three spot." He said while looking at me.

"Okay…Let back to inn and prepare what we need to do." I said.

Then, we were walking back to the inn. After done preparing what we need to prepare, we head out again and looking for some information again…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author note: **If the story sound bad, then no need to review…


	5. Chapter 5 : Doing The Mission Together?

**Author Note: ** thank you for visiting this story, please enjoy it…  
My first language is not English and I tired to use a beta…

**Meet Again**

**Chapter 5 : Doing The Mission Together?**

When night came…

We walk to the first spot, the place was dark but not that dark, we could still see our way. We see a few heartless was appearing in this place, it look like they were came here by using some kind of portal to this town and we need to destroy that portal.

Roxas summoning his weapon and he was running to the heartless. I also was summoning my weapon, but I am not attacking the heartless yet. He was attacking first, while me, I was jumping from behind Roxas and killing the heartless with one hit.

In this place, the heartless wasn't to strong. So after a few minutes we attacking those heartless, all the heartless were disappearing because they were easy to defeat. After all the heartless were defeated, we destroy the portal that making a way for the heartless to come to this town.

"Let has move to the next spot." Roxas said with hurry after we destroy the portal.

"Yeah…" I said with nodded.

We were walking to the next spot that little far from here. It took about five minute to go there.

In the next spot, this place was bright then the first spot. So, it makes us easy to see the object in this place clearly. We also don't have to worry if there is a heartless that trying to attacking us because we can see them if they try to attack us.

After looking at this place for a few minutes, I feel it kinda strange. People said this place was quite danger because the heartless that always appearing here was really many and aggressive. But in this place, I don't see any heartless at all, not even a single heartless.

But what I see in here just a guy with silver hair standing in there not moving at all. We were wondering, what was that guy doing there? I try to move closer to him because I want to ask to that guy, what he was doing there in this danger place. But before ask him, suddenly he was attacking me.

He was attacking me with high speed and I was trying to block all his attack, but it really hard because he was really strong. Suddenly he throwing my weapon from my hand and directed his weapon to me. My eyes were wide when I see his face, because I know that guy that has silver hair and that guy was Riku.

"Ri… Riku…?" I was saying his name with little scare because his weapon was directed to me.

"Sora…?" Riku was saying my name and don't believe that I am the one that standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? I tough you were a strong heartless." Riku lowering his weapon after he said it.

"Sora!!" I see Roxas was running to me with panic. "You!! Get away from him!!" Roxas was attacking Riku so brutal, but Riku was blocking all his attack.

"Roxas!! Stop!! He is not an enemy!!" I try to stop Roxas from attacking Riku. Roxas was really surprise when I was stopping him. "Please…" I was begging him.

"Sora…! Why are stopping me!! He was attacking you!!" Roxas said with confused and mad.

"No Roxas…" I try to make him calm. "… he just misunderstanding, he was tough me as a heartless. That has why he attacking me." I was trying to explain it to him so he will calm.

"Really…?" Roxas was looking at Riku with suspicious.

"Yeah… it just a misunderstanding." Riku was lowering his weapon again, so Roxas won't to suspicious him to much.

Roxas also lowering his weapon to, but I feel he is not lowering his guard. After a few minute silent, I felt the situation is getting awkward because those two was staring each other with cold eyes. I feel they were still fighting in the silent…

"Uhh…" I think I must talk to Riku, so the situation wont be to awkward. "…What are you doing in here Riku?" I ask him with worried. I hope him answering my question so the situation will not awkward.

"… I was hunting some heartless, I hear there's a lot strong heartless that always appearing around here." He was answering it with smiling to me.

"Oh… we also hunting a heartless, we were hunting heartless on three spot. This was the second spot and we were surprise you know, there no heartless around here. Do you know why?" I was asking him.

"Actually I kill them all by my self." He was answering it easily.

"Really…? I tough the heartless was to strong for you to handle by your self?" I was really wondering with his answer, how strong Riku was?

"Not really, the heartless were weak." He said.

"Oh…" I said with nodded. "hey Riku… do you want to join us? You may help us a lot if you help us." I was asking him to join us in this mission and maybe I can see how strong Riku was if he helping us.

"_What!! _Sora, I don't want him to join us in this mission!!" Roxas wasn't allowing him to join our group and it look like he is really looks mad at me because I don't asking his permission first.

"But Roxas, he was helping me back then and I think it was my change to help him back." I explain to Roxas so he will allow him to join us.

"…" Roxas become silent for a few seconds.

"_Please…_I beg you Roxas…" I was begging at him, I see Roxas was sighing after I said it.

"Okay, you win… I'm allowing him to join in this mission, but if he was doing something strange just like before I will kill him." Roxas was warning Riku with glare.

"…" Riku also looking at Roxas, but he didn't say anything.

"Thank Roxas!! I love you for always understanding me!!" I was hugging him tightly as I can, then I let him go after a few seconds hugging him. "Let has go to the next spot Riku!!" I say with smiling to him.

"Yeah…let has go." He was walks beside me.

We walk to the next spot that was really far from here and it took about fifteen minute to go there by running. The place was more bright then second spot, but we can see a lot heartless was wondering around that place from far away.

Suddenly a few heartless realize that we were not to far from them and then they came to us and attacking us. Riku was attacking with high speed and he doesn't have any problem to killing the heartless. Roxas was also attacking the heartless with two keyblade, Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He use two keyblade for making him easy to killing the heartless while we were out number.

I was deciding to use magic because I see the heartless are to many and it will be faster to kill them with magic. Anyway, I have Roxas and Riku that could protect me from the heartless while I casting the magic. I was summoning Sweet Memories before I start cast a magic thunder.

While I was casting magic, Roxas and Riku were trying to protecting me from all the heartless that try to get near and attacking me. So I can more focus to cast the magic without a worry about the heartless will try to attack me. I see heartless is getting many and many because all of the heartless was come trough from the same portal.

"Sora!! Behind you!!" Suddenly Roxas cried to me and make me really surprise.

When turn around to see what behind me, I see there's a heartless that has trying to attacking me. I was evading the heartless attack and moving to somewhere safe. Actually when casting magic, we cannot attack at all. So, what we can only do is try to block the attack or evade it. If I want to counter the heartless, I have to canceling the magic first.

Riku was attacking the heartless that has tried to attacking me before and Roxas was attacking the heartless that already really near to me. Those two was raising them guard, so the heartless wont get near to me like before.

After a few minute casting the magic, I feel the magic is already strong enough to destroy the portal with one shoot.

"_Thunder…!_" I cried.

I see a huge thunder was appearing from sky and it striking down to the land, the thunder was hitting to the portal and a few heartless that near around the portal. The portal was destroying with one shoot because the thunder was really strong.

After the portal has destroyed, the heartless was stopping appearing because there no way they could go inside the town again without a portal. We were killing the rest of heartless in few minutes.

After the all heartless was disappear, I begin to cast a healing magic for Roxas. It looks like Riku doesn't hurt at all and I think that because he was really strong. Roxas condition wasn't too good, he got a few scratch and his body was bleeding. He was look so tired and I think that because the heartless was too many to handle by him self…

"Are you alright Roxas?" I was asking him with worried. "Is the chose that I make was wrong? I mean, about not joining you two using normal attack and more deciding to use magic?" I was asking him with sad tone.

"No…you do the right way, if you not using magic we will took more time to destroy the portal and that will be a trouble." Said Riku while try to cheer me up.

"Yeah… he was right." Roxas also admit it. It looks like Roxas was kinda hard to breathing.

When I feel my healing magic is quite strong enough, I begin to heal him. Just like normal, only need three minute to heal all his injure. I hear Roxas begin to breathing like normally. It was so reliving me to hear him breathing like usual.

"… that was fast, I never see some one been heal this fast. I think your magic was really strong Sora." Riku said with little surprise.

"Really? I was thought there still other person that stronger then me." I think he was just kidding when he said it.

"Yeah and I think you can still stronger then this." He was looking at me and then he smile.

"Hmm…I hope you are right." I reply his smile.

"Sora…can we go now? I was so hungry and to tired too waiting you done talking with Riku. Do you want to come with me or still want to talk with him?" Roxas were look so tired and want to leave this place sooner as possible. "I want to go eat, I'm hungry…" he said while sighed.

Roxas always go to eat something after done battle and I think that because he wants to recover his energy that almost running out because battle. Hmm… I think I will ask Riku too join us eat at café. This was my thanks for helping us and as my thank you also for protecting me from the heartless.

"Hey Riku, would you join us eat in café?" I was asking him with hoping he will accept it.

"… I think I will join you two for eat if your brother is allowing me to join." Riku was looking at Roxas and also looking at me with sorry face.

I can feel that Roxas was really mad at me in beside me and I also feel he is trying to kill me right now because once again, I didn't asking his permission first…

"Uhh…" I feel so afraid to him because he staring at me with murdered face. "Ro…Roxas… can… he join us again to eat at… cafe…?" I was damnly afraid to asking him right now, I know he will kill me after me saying this.

"…_Sora_…" he was suddenly smiling at me and his smiling wasn't a normal smile, it was an evil smile.

"Ye… Yeah…!!?" I was answering with really afraid.

"_You…are…" _He still said it with evil smile. _"…going to…__**dead!!**_" he said loudly and that really make me afraid to dead.

"W… Wa… Wait!!! Roxas!!!" I was step back slowly because I know he was about to hit me and I know it will be really hurt.

"_**I will not going WAITING!!**_" He was stepping closer to me and looking at me with murdered face.

"AHH…!!" I was running from Roxas faster as I can because was really afraid. If I'm not running now he will hit my head harder as he can and I also know he will yelling at me and making my ear hurt.

"You cannot run from me Sora!!" he was chasing me when I trying to running away.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I was screaming while running. "I'm sorry Riiikuuuuu!! I think he was not allowing you to join us agaaaaaaiiiiiiin!!" I said it loudly and try to make a deep apologize to Riku before I was to far from him.

"You are not getting away from this!!" Roxas said with loudly from behind me.

"I'm really and really and really sorry Roxas!! Please don't hit me!! I was really doesn't know that you were hate Riku that much!!" I said with panic while begging his apologized.

I see Roxas was getting closer and closer to me. After him close enough to me, he was grabbing my hand so hard and he was pulling me closer too him. Because he pulling me to hard, I think that has make me suddenly losing my balance and fall to Roxas way.

Roxas was catching my body so I won't fall to the ground, but Roxas also losing his balance because I bump on him to hard and we were falling to the ground together.

"Oww…!!" he cried in pain. "My butt!! Why you are that heavy Sora?!" he ask me with mad and also wondered about my weight.

"Sorry…!!" I was apologizing to him faster as I can. "Are you alright Roxas?" I hurry up wake up but he was still in sitting position in the ground.

"Help me up." He was ordering me to helping him wake up.

I was helping him to get up by grabbing his hand and then pull him up. After get up, suddenly Roxas was grabbing me hand so tightly and we was walking to somewhere.

"Uhh…Roxas, where are we going…?" I was so worried and wondering where are we heading to.

"Going eat, what else? He is not here anyway. I think I don't have a reason to mad against you." He was answering it with normal expression.

"Oh…" I kinda surprise when I hear his answer. "…Thank you for not hitting me Roxas." I feel relief a little when I know he wasn't to mad at me.

We were not speaking at all after I said my last word. We were heading to the café and that the same café that we go in the morning. After we had done eating in the café and leaving the cafe, we still not speaking to each other at all while us walking to the inn. So I decide to try talk to him, I know he was still mad a little at me and I think because he didn't like Riku at all...

"Hey Roxas, would you become mad again if I asking you something about Riku?" I was asking with little afraid that he will get madder at me.

"…What were you try asking to me?" he was answering it with bad mood.

"Uhh…" I become more worried after seeing his mood, I think shouldn't even try to asking him, but I really want to know. "Why do you hate Riku so much? I tough you were just suspicious him." I ask in worries and wondered.

"…" he was silent for a second. "You… may not see it…" he said with sighing. "… When we were trying to protecting you from heartless, I mean while you are casting magic, I and Riku where fighting because I still not trust him. That has why our guards was down and make the heartless passing though from our guard. After that we were blaming each other about letting the heartless passing thought our guard and attacking you." He said with mad when he remembering it again.

"…" I cannot say anything.

I really don't know they were fighting while battle, I guess I was to focus casting magic and don't see they condition. Now I feel sorry to both of them. I am the one that causing a trouble to them and also making them fighting…

"I'm sorry…" I was apologizing to Roxas.

"It okay, I wasn't mad at you." He was accepting my apologized. "Let go back to inn, I feel really tired…"

"Neh Roxas… do… do you will mad if I… I still friend with…uh… Riku?" I was look at the ground when I ask about it.

"… About that I don't really care if you still want to be his friend or not, it not my business. But I don't want to meet him again and don't even try to make me meet him!!" he was warning me.

I smile to him. "Thank Roxas…" I was hugging him a little. "But~ can he still join us to the other missions?" I ask with smile.

"…Do you not hearing what I just saying?" he was looking at me with annoyed. "I said **I DON'T WANT TO MEET HIM AGAIN!!**" he was hitting my head hardly.

"Ouch!! Don't hit me like that Roxas, it hurt you know!!" I was protesting to him.

"Good if you know it was hurt." He said with smirk. "I think I should repeat it again so you will really memorize for good. I said, '_don't make me meet him again_' or you will get another hit just like before." He was warning me. "Do you understand?" he asks.

"Y… Yeah…" I said with little afraid.

"…But I didn't say that you cannot hunt a heartless with him, you can hunt the heartless with him if we were not in missions." He was making some rule for me.

"Hmm…" I said with nodded as understand.

We back to the inn and heading to our room. Roxas was falling to his bed after us entering the room and then he was sleeping. It looks like he was really tired because of the battle, he really want to done the mission faster as we can. But, why he was such in hurry?

We were having a lot times, Cloud said we don't have to do the mission quickly and I am the one that want to complete this mission sooner as we can. But, what was he making him in hurry…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **if the story feels so strange, then no need to review…


	6. Chapter 6 : Tried to Make an Apologizing

**Author Note: **My first language is not English, I am sorry for the mistake if there is any mistake word…

**Meet Again**

**Chapter 6 : Tried to Make an Apologizing**

The next day…

At morning just like before, I was headed to café to get a breakfast. When I was entering the café, I was meeting with Tidus and other was sitting in the one of the table inside the café. They was calling me to come and joining them there.

I was heading there and sitting right beside them. I was calling the waiter to ordering some food to eat. I was ordering some sandwich and a glass of juice with milk. The waiter was going to the kitchen to taking the order.

While waiting the food, Tidus and the other were asking about my mission last night. I was saying if the mission was quite easy because we have been help by a strong hunter and then I try to asking to them about Riku. Maybe they was knowing Riku and know where did he live, but they say they didn't know a hunter name Riku and never met a guy with silver hair before even they already living here about a month.

"Uh… are you guys sure never meet a guy with silver hair and jade green eyes before?" I was asking them once again.

"No…" They all were saying in the same time.

I se the waiter was back with my food and drink, the one that I order. Then I start to eat it while it still warm.

"Why are you looking him Sora?" Wakka was asking me with wondered.

"Well it not really important, but I just want to apologize to him. I make a trouble for him yesterday in my mission…" I explain to him.

"Oh… how about we help you to finding this Riku guy? We have nothing to do in this morning." Tidus was offering me a help.

"Isn't that alright? Shouldn't you guys be preparing for the mission at this noon?" I ask them with worried.

"Well, we already prepare it all yesterday ago and now there's nothing we could do before noon." Selphie said with smile. "So, I think we are going to help you finding this Riku guy rater then we staying in this cafe and sitting here doing nothing."

"I see… thank you then…" I smile to them. "…That's really helping me a lot."

"Well that was friend do!" Tidus said with smile.

"Let's we go and searching him around here." Wakka were suggestion and we all agree.

After me finishing my food, I was paid it and then heading out from the café together with Tidus and the other. We look around the town for more then two hour, but still cannot find a guy with silver hair. I guess a person that has a silver hair was really rare in this town.

I see Tidus and the other was kinda tired because looking Riku without a rest. We decide to break for a few minutes…

"Four smoothies please…" I was buying a few smoothies and give the smoothie to them. They were murmuring 'thank' to me when I give them the smoothies.

"Sorry if I was troubling you guys." I apologize to them once again.

"That okay Sora! We were glad that we can help you again like we were still kid back then." Selphie was smiling when she said it and the other was smiling to when hearing it to.

I was smiling to them to. "Once again thank you…" I was thanking them again.

I was sighed when I see what time now and I think we cannot found Riku today. I wonder why he is so hard to find. I always meet him easily and in unexpected place. Why when I try to looking him I can't find him anywhere? Where could he go…?

"Hey, we still have one hour left before noon, let continue searching again." Wakka was asking us to continue our search.

"Yeah…" I and the other was said it in the same time.

For the last one hour before noon, we were looking Riku again not just outside, inside inn, store, café, and the other place too. But it all ended up with nothing.

"I guess it impossible to find him now…" I was sighing when it ended up with nothing.

"That alright Sora, let has looking him again another time." Tidus try to cheer me up, so I wont be to sad.

"Yeah, we will help you again next time." Wakka was cheering me to.

"Yeah! He right Sora, don't give up so easily!" Selphie was also cheering me to.

"Thank…" I smile to them. Then I suddenly remember something that I forgetting. "Oh my god! It already noon and I was forgetting to buy a food for Roxas! I have to go now, see you guys at Leon place." I saying good bye to them.

"See ya too Sora…" They say in the same time.

I was running the same café that I go in the morning with Tidus and the other. I was calling the waiter and order a food and I asking them to make it quick as possible because I was in hurry. It looks like there really do like I was saying, in a few minutes, the waiter were coming with food I order and I paid the waiter with an extra money for the waiter tips.

After that, I was running to the inn and then I heading to our room. I was entering the room quickly and I see Roxas already wake up. He was preparing his thing for the mission in this noon.

"Th-that was strange you already wake up Roxas." I said while breathing slowly to suck the oxygen for my poor body that has tired because I was running in hurried.

"What wrong if I already wake up?" he ask with wondered. "Where did you from? That strange you back at afternoon, you usually wake me up one hour before noon." He was staring at me with suspicious.

"Uh… looking for… Riku…" I said with small tone.

"… Give me the food." He becomes mad a little after I said Riku's name.

I was giving him the food after him ordering me. He wasn't saying another word to me at all after him grabbing the food I buy. I always feel awkward if he act like that to me. He was easily getting bad mood lately and I think I am the one that making him easy having a bad mood…

"…" I try to say something but I don't know what to say…

"You better prepare what you need Sora, make sure you have enough potion and ether." He was reminding me to prepare for the mission in this noon. I see he already finish preparing his stock item.

"Okay…" I was hurried looking at my stock item in my bag. "The potion left thirteen and ether only left… five…" Hmm… I think I use too much ether to recover my magic power…

"Did your stock item is enough Sora?" Roxas was asking me while finishing his food quickly.

"I think not enough, last time I use more then ten ether…" I said with sighed.

"… You were wasting to much ether, but you really rare use potion huh?" he was sighing to. "Let go to the store and buying a few ether…"

I nodded and then we headed to the store. I was buying more then ten ether to make sure it will enough for this mission. "Do you think this more enough?" I ask Roxas with wondered.

"Hmm… I think that more enough for two day." He said while looking at accessorize.

"Two day?" I wonder what he mean was.

"We need two day to heading to Twilight Town you know." He was informing me.

"Oh…" This means I must save the ether and use it if I really need it.

I was paid it all the ether I buying. After I paid it, we were heading to Leon house, in our way to there, I see a guy with silver hair that not too far from us. I was stopping right away after I see that guy there.

"…Roxas wait here for a second." I was saying to Roxas while headed closer to that guy place.

"Where are you going Sora?" Roxas ask with worried.

"I am just going there for a few minutes!" I walk more closely and faster to him until I can see his face clearly.

I look closely, that guy is not Riku. He was taller then Riku and his hair also longer then Riku. I was starring at him for a few second because I kinda down when I know he wasn't Riku until he was realize I was staring at him.

"…What are you looking at?" He ask me with annoyed, his voice was more cold then Riku.

"Oh! No… nothing, I really sorry…" I was hurried going before he mad at me.

"Sora where you just when? I was so worry you, you know and we also late." Roxas was asking me with worried.

"Sorry… I tough that guy was Riku. I just want to talk to him for a few minute." I explain to him.

"… Let has hurry." He grabs my hand tightly.

We were heading to Leon house and we arriving in a few minutes. When we enter the house, we see Riona was looking at us with gladly. I think she was worried that we will not come.

"Thank good you are come." Rinoa looks so happy when we come. "Why are you two were late? We were worrying that you two may not come." She was asking us.

"I am really sorry…" I give them a deep apologize. "We were late because I tough I see my friend, but it not him…" I was explaining to her.

"We really sorry for making you all worry." Roxas apologize to her too.

"That okay." I see Leon was come. "Are you two done for preparing?" he was asking to us.

"Yeah…" I and Roxas were saying it in the same time with nodded also.

"Good, then I will wait you all outside." Leon was heading out again.

"Wait…" I see Tidus and the other come. "Would you explain what should we do while in carriage?" he was asking to Leon.

"Our goal was only to supply the food for Hollow Bastion. So, what we need to is: we must protect this carriage from heartless. That's all!" Said a brunette girl, she was right in the front of the door.

"Oh, it you Yuna, Paine and Rikku, you came in the right time." Rinoa was smiling at them when seeing them come.

"We were not late right?" ask a blond girl right beside the brunette girl.

"Yeah… you three were late, we almost go without you guys, you know." Rinoa was telling them with smile.

"Oh…"The three girls said it in the same time.

"Now… shall we should go now?" Ask Rinoa to all of us.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **please review if you want to reviewing, but please don't review if the story was bad…


	7. Chapter 7 :Heading to Twilight Town

**Author Note: **My first language is not English, I am so sorry if there's something wrong with the story…

**

* * *

Meet Again**

**Chapter 7 : Heading to Twilight Town.**

After we all asking each other about they preparation, they all sad they were done preparing what they need to prepare. So, all of us were entering the carriage, the carriage was quite big. I was asking to Leon about how long we will arrive in Twilight Town and said it needs two day to head Twilight Town. His answer was just like Roxas said.

"By the way, we not intrude our self properly, my name is Yuna." Yuna was smiling to all of us.

"I'm Rikku!" said the blond girl beside Yuna.

"Paine." Said the other girl beside Yuna.

"It nice to meet you guys." The three of them said with cheerly (Accept Paine, he cant be that cheerly like the two of her friend).

"Yeah…" said Tidus with nodded. "My name is Tidus, and this is Wakka and Selphie." He was introducing the two of his friend.

"Oh… and you two?" Rikku was asking me and Roxas.

"Sora…" I was smiling to them. "…And this is my twin brother Roxas." I was introducing my brother.

"… Are you two was Cloud Strife Brother?" Paine was asking us.

"Yeah…"Roxas answer it. "…do you know our brother, Cloud?"

"A little…" she said with flat.

X-OO-X

All of us have been talking for more then one hour and I kinda bored, then I decide to see Leon that has driving this carriage. I sit beside him and try to find something to talk something with him…

Because I can't find any topic yet, we end up with silent…

Then I look a Leon, It looks like he doesn't let his guard down. I know the heartless can attacking us anytime, so we cannot let our guard down even only a second...

"Hey Leon, do you think the heartless will attack us at night?" I was finding a topic just a few second ago after thinking.

I see Leon was sighing after hearing my question. "Yeah, and I hope we were not too tired to fight with them.

I also sighing, I think Roxas will really are going to oversleep tomorrow because I think we all will sleep when the dawn come.

"Don't worry…" Leon was touching my head. "…Everything will be under control."

Then I look at him when he touching my head. The first time I meet him, I tough he was cold, but I guess I was wrong. He was kind like Cloud and Riku too.

Hm…thinking about Riku… I wonder where he when and what was he doing now?

"You look have a problem…" Leon suddenly said it and that make me little surprise when he said it.

Now I kinda wondering, did my face was telling him that I have a problem?

"Would you like to tell me? Maybe I can help you a little." He asks.

"Well… is not really a huge problem…" I said while looking down.

"It alright, even it not a huge problem, I will try to help you. Cloud was asking me for take care you while he is not here. He said you were his dearly brother."

I was smiling when I hear it, I guess, even I were with Roxas, he were still worry at me.

"Well…?" he was waiting my answer.

"Actually, I was looking for someone…" I was sighing when I said it. "I were looking for him because he and Roxas was fighting yesterday, I want to apologize to him about what Roxas did said to him. I hope he was not mad at Roxas."

"What was he looks like?"

Before I could explain what Riku looks like, I see something in front of our carriage way.

"Something there…" I cannot see clearly what was in the front of us because it to far. After we close enough, I could see so many heartless in front. "Heartless!" I said it loudly.

Leon was stopping the carriage sooner as possible when he saw the heartless. I was summoning my Keyblade and jump down from the carriage. I were running to the heartless and attacking them, the heartless was dodge and evade my attack easily. I see Leon was protecting the carriage from the heartless that has getting near when I can't hold all the heartless that try to get near to the carriage.

Roxas was jump down from the carriage and running to me, he was helping me to defeat the heartless that has trying to get near the carriage. Yuna and the other were attacking the heartless to that has to get near; they were protecting the carriage best as they can.

"Sora! Behind you!" Roxas was suddenly yelled at me and it making me surprise.

I was really surprise when I see a heartless was about to attacking me from behind and I evade the attack. I see so many heartless were appearing and appearing again, now they all were surrendering us.

"This is no good…" I see Roxas was worried.

"W… what should we do…?" I look around with worried face. "…too many of them, we were out of number."

"…Sora, you go back to the carriage and cast magic with Rinoa. I guess in this case, magic is really useful to kill a bunch group of heartless." He was ordering me.

I nodded. Then I headed back to the carriage and cast a magic with Riona. I see the other was tried to make the heartless not to close to the carriage. I and Riona were shooting our magic together. A lot heartless was hit by our magic and that really helping the other that has kinda tired.

I see Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were having a trouble with those heartless. While Yuna, Rikku and Paine don't look have a problem at all. They were quite strong like Leon and Riona…

I see Leon were helping Roxas, it looks like Roxas having a problem to if he was fighting alone without me. I was become more worried about the situation…

"Aaah…!" I hear someone was cried.

I try to find who has cried, I see Selphie the one that cries because she has been attacking by a heartless.

"Selphie!" Tidus was running to her way and trying to help her.

I shoot a small magic around there because I don't have enough time to cast the magic. Then after that, I begin to cast a healing magic.

Wakka was running to where Selphie was, he and Tidus were trying to protecting her from heartless. I guess the heartless was really strong to them. When I was done casting the magic, I was healing her from here because I cannot get near them. My healing effect was kinda down because she was to far from me…

After a few hours past, slowly but sure, the heartless was getting little by little. I can see all of them were tired after the battle…

"This is the last!" Roxas was killing the last heartless, I can see he was really tired and about to knock out. I was beginning healing his injure after the battle has done.

"Tired?" I ask him with little smile.

He was looking at me with tired eyes. "…Very…" he about to knock out…

"Let has break for a few minute…" Leon said.

Roxas was headed to the carriage, I guess think he was going to take a nap after this long and hard battle…

"Wow… I tough Roxas just take a rest, but he was sleeping in the carriage." Wakka said with chuckle. "You're not going to rest to Sora?"

"No… I'm not too tired yet, I will rest after healing the injure people first." I answer it.

"You shouldn't push your self to hard Sora…" Selphie look worry. "… You will get sick if you push your self to hard."

"That alright, I sorry I cannot help you guy too much before…" I was apologizing.

"Not really, you help us a lot you know! When you were healing Selphie, you also heal us to in the same time." They were smiling at me.

I was smiling at them to. It only need three minute to healing they injure just like Roxas.

"Hey Sora, how could your healing magic can be that strong?" Rikku seem curios after seeing me healing Tidus and the other. "It really great, it only needs three minute to heal all those injure!" she was praise me.

Then I was blush a little after she said it. "Well, I don't know… I never have a special train before, so I think it was nature."

"Oh… that mean you have a great talent!" Rikku was praise me again and I can only blushing.

"No wonder, he is one of the strife brothers after all." Paine said.

I was so confuse when Paine said it, I wonder what was that mean?

"Are you guys were getting well?" Leon was asking all of us and we all only nodded. "Let has go now…"

Riona was looking our condition once again before us entering the carriage. I see Roxas were still sleeping inside there. I better wake him up before the carriage moving.

"Roxas…wake up." I was calling him.

I hear he was whispering something, but I cannot hear it clearly…

"Hm… sleep talking huh…" I was sighing. "Roxas… wake up already."

"…Hm…what…" he was open his eyes a little, but he close it again...

"The carriage is going moving, it will shake and it's going to hurt you if you not wake up." I was remaining him.

"…" he was grabbing my hand and starring at me.

"Wh… what?" I become awkward when he staring at me.

He still stares at me, it making me very and very awkward. Why he must look at me like _that_?

"Do you have a feeling on me?" he suddenly asking me a strange question to me.

"Huh…?" I was really confused when he asks that question.

"…" he become silent and he was let go my hand.

"Roxas…?"

He was look away and before I could asking more deep what he mean was, his phone was suddenly ringing. He was looking at his phone and then he showing it to me. Write '_Cloud _' name on his screen phone.

"Hallo…" Roxas was answering the phone.

They were talking for a few minute…

"I see…" Roxas was sighing. I was really wondering what Cloud say to him. "… Okay… we will meet you there in Twilight Town…"

"What's wrong?"

"Cloud was in Twilight Town, he said Twilight Town was under attack by heartless and the heartless was appearing some where from there…" He was answering it with worry face. "…He also said he needs a healer because Aerith wasn't there. He said Aerith still in Destiny Island for some reason he doesn't tell me yet. A few Cloud's friend was injure, Tifa also injure." He was explaining to me.

"That… not good…" I become worry to after hearing his answer.

"Don't worry too much, we will arrive tomorrow." He was trying to make me calm. "Cloud and the other will be fine…"

'_I hope so…'_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note:** Well, I hope there someone still fallowing this story…


	8. Chapter 8 : Arrive

**Author Note: **Update~ I hope there still someone fallowing this story, I hope so…

**Meet Again**

**Chapter 8 : Arrive**

Star was shining in the midnight, everyone in here start to feel sleepy and they were going to sleep. I was sighing because while everyone are going to sleep, only me that doesn't feel sleepy at all. I was worry about Cloud and I really want to quickly arrive at Twilight Town sooner as we can.

"Cannot sleep?" Said someone to me and when I look who's talking to me, it was Leon

"Huh? Who's driving this Carriage?" I ask with worried.

"Rinoa…"

"Oh…"

Both of us were silent for a few minute. I don't know what I should say to him, Leon was really a quite and he seem cold to…

"You will sick if you not take a rest, you doesn't take a rest even a little since we defeat the heartless that trying to attacking this carriage." He said while looking at me.

I feel he was worry at me…

"Why you cannot sleep?" He asks.

"Well, Today Cloud was calling us. He said heartless was attacking at Twilight Town…" I was telling him while looking at him. "…He was in there because that town needed his help. He said doesn't have a healer in his group right now and he was hoping our help. A few of his friend was injure and they need a healer…" I begin to cry. "I was worry something might happen to Cloud, I cannot sleep if I was think about it…"

"…" Leon was wiping my tear. "Sora, how strong Cloud it is?"

"He… he was really strong and he never lost before…" I said while looking him

I see Leon was smiling after I answer his question. "If you think he was really strong, then he will be fine. No matter how strong heartless was, Cloud will always win…"

"Always… win…" I repeat that word over and over in my mind.

"Yes… now don't worry too much about Cloud…" He was touching my head. "You should go to sleep, Cloud will the one that will worry if he see you sick."

"Okay…" I was smiling at him. "Hey Leon, even I only know you only a few days, I don't know why, but I feel like you're like my own brother right now..." I was said it with smiling. "…Thank for worry at me…"

"You welcome…" he is also smiling at me.

"Good night Leon…"

"Good night to…"

_**Morning…**_

I was wake up when I see the sun shining a make me wake up. "Uh…" I feel shivered when I wake up. "Why I feel like freezing last night? Last midnight to dawn was very and very freezing…" I said with little mumble.

"Yeah…" Wakka was nodded when he said it. "…I also feel like freezing when early morning, I wonder what happen?" he was asking with wondered.

"Oh, when midnight to dawn, a few heartless was attacking us. The heartless are not too much, but they were use magic to attacking us. The carriage was nearly freezing because the heartless keep shooting a lot magic around this carriage." Rikku was explaining to us.

"Then why you don't wake us up? We can help you guys fight them." Ask Tidus with wondered.

"We doesn't need a help, three of us was strong enough to kill all of them." Said Yuna with smile.

"…" Wow, I think they were really strong because they think can handle strong heartless by them self without needing our help at all. "Um, are we still far from Twilight Town?" I ask to them.

"Quite far, I think this carriage still needs three hour again to head there." Yuna was telling me.

"Oh…"I said with sad. '_Still three hour again before arriving in Twilight Town…_' I was making a deep sighed when I think it.

"Is Roxas still sleeping?" Tidus was asking me.

"Yeah…" I was sighing again while I said it. "… He still sleeping and not going to wake up if I not wake him up. He also mad if I was waking him too early." I explain to him.

"Well, you better wake him before us arriving in Twilight Town…" He said it while walk closer to Selphie. "Selphie wake up, we should prepare…" he hitting her cheek gently. " Wake up you lazy girl."

"Enh… stop bothering me Tidus, let me sleep five minutes again…" she said mumbling.

"Hey wake up already, Selphie!" said Tidus little loud, but Selphie ignore him.

"I think I will try to wake Roxas …" I was murmuring to my self and leaving them.

I walk closer to him, he look so peaceful when he sleeping. "I wonder what he was dreaming right now…"

_**Roxas dream…**_

_It feels cold…_

_And dark…_

_Where am I?_

"_Roxas…"_

_I hear someone was calling my name and his voice feels so familiar to me._

"_I'm… I am sorry…"_

_Why he was apologizing?_

"_I want to be with him and I cannot be together with you and Cloud anymore…"_

_I see some came out from the darkness, but I cant see him…_

"_Who… are you?" I ask to him._

_I move closer to him, but he was walking away when I was walking closer to him._

"_I'm really sorry…" he was apologizing once again._

_From his voice, it was telling me that he was so sad. Slowly but sure, I can see his face a little. He has a brown hair and his eye was…_

_My eyes were wide, his eye was blue a little bright then me and I _**does **know him, he_ was… "So…Sora?" I was saying my twin name._

_I see someone from behind Sora, he was taller then Sora and his hair were silver. It hard to see his face from far because it to dark…_

_Who is that guy? Why Sora want to go with some stranger like him rather his own family?_

"_Who are you? What do you want from Sora!"I was asking to the stranger._

_I can see he was smirk at me and then he was holding Sora hand. "Sora, let go now. You have said good bye to your beloved brother. Let go to my world, were just you and I can always be together and forever…" he was taking Sora away._

_Slowly I see they were disappearing in the darkness…_

"_Sora!" I was running and chasing them. "Don't go with him! Please don't go with him!" I was begging to him while chasing him. Sora was looking at me with sad face. "I need you and I…"_

_Before I done talking, that guy was whispering something to Sora and I cannot hear what he was saying to Sora._

"_I…"Sora was trying to say something, he was still looking me with sad face. "…Want to go with Riku, Roxas."_

_My eyes were wide, that guy was Riku, the person I really hate and he was smirking at me after Sora said it._

"_I am really…sorry Roxas, I love him more then our family…" He was disappearing to the darkness. "…Please… tell Cloud that I'm really sorry…" he said with sad face._

"_No! don't go…" I was chasing him. "Please…Sora, don't go, please…" I was really sad when he slowly disappear with Riku to the darkness."Sora, Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" I was cried his name…_

_**Back to Sora…**_

"Soraaa…!" Roxas was suddenly screaming.

I was so surprise because suddenly Roxas was screaming my name. "What's… wrong?" My heart was beating so fast because surprise.

"…" his face was looks pale… "A… a dream…" he was sighing after saying it.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Do you having a nightmare?" I ask him.

"…" he was looking at me and grabbing my hand. "…yeah…" He was pulling me closer to him and leaning his head at my body and then he was closing his eyes. "Are we not arriving in Twilight Town yet?" he asks me while his head lean in me.

"No, not yet, but almost there..." I tell him. "…Roxas what kind of nightmare do you see?"

"It nothing…" he doesn't want to tell me and keeping his head on me.

"What has happening? We hear Roxas was screaming Sora name." I see Tidus and the other came and Roxas move away from me.

"It was nothing, I just had a nightmare." Roxas explain to them.

"Oh…"

After a few minute later, Leon came and tell us we almost arriving in Twilight Town.

"After we arriving, you all will free for two day. I and Rinoa will wait you all here two day again at noon." Said Leon to all of us.

That all what Leon said and then he leaving us to controlling the carriage again with Rinoa.

Free for two day huh, I think I have enough time to complete mission in Twilight Town with Cloud.

"So, what are you going to do in Twilight Town guys?" I was asking Tidus and the other.

"Hm, I guess we just helping Leon and Riona. We don't have anything to do…" Answer Tidus.

"Oh… how about you guys?" I was asking to Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

I see they all were smiling. "Of course shopping! We hear in Twilight Town, there's a great shop that just open, so it time for shopping!" They look so exciting.

I was surprise when I hear her answer. I guess girls really like shopping cloth or something, but I wonder, what so fun shopping cloth and another?

"Wow… girl was scary sometime, right, Roxas?"I ask Roxas.

"…" it looks like he doesn't hear me at all and he was spacing out.

"Roxas…?" I was calling him again but him still not hearing and still spacing out. "Rooooxyyyyy…" I call him while suddenly hugging him.

"What?" he become annoyed because I was suddenly hugging him. Sometime, Roxas really hate that nick name I give.

"Are you still thinking you nightmare?" I was looking at him.

"…No…" he said while looking away from me.

The carriage was suddenly stopped moving and Leon came. He said we arrive at Twilight Town…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **I hope you guys want to review…


	9. Chapter 9 : Twilight Town

**Author Note: **Update, I think this chapter was shorter then usual…  
My first language wasn't English, I am sorry if there any mistake word or something…

**Meet Again**

**Chapter 9 : Twilight Town**

Everyone was heading out from the carriage one by one…

"Okay, see you guys two day again!" I was saying good bye with smile to them after all of us heading out from carriage.

"Yeah, see yaa…" Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were saying it with smile a little in the same time.

"See yaa!" Yuna and Rikku was saying it in the same time with smile too, but Paine wasn't saying anything to us…

"Be careful you two…" Rinoa said to us with smile and Leon was only looking at us without saying anything too, like Paine.

All of us were going to the different way and we will meet again two days again in here and that was Leon said to us before all of us heading out from the carriage. Twilight Town, this town was half dark and bright, it was really a strange town, maybe that why this town call Twilight Town.

"Hm… the heartless that wondering around doesn't look too many as I tough, I think it because Cloud and the other were fighting all the heartless …" I said while looking around the town that has becoming kinda quiet, I only see a few peoples that has passing trough us.

"Yeah, you're right. Let look around to find Cloud and the other around the town." Roxas was suggestions.

"Kay…" I said with nodded.

We were looking around the town for an hour. Sometime, we been encounter by a heartless, but the heartless wasn't to strong.

"Were could Cloud be…" I said while killing the last heartless that has encounter us.

Roxas was sighing after I said it. "Let has checking the Old Mansion, I hear the heartless always appearing around there."

"Where did you hear that? I never see you asking people around here." I ask with wondered.

"Well I… just hearing it…" He said while looking away from me.

I was sighing again. Why did he always hiding a lot thing from me, I want to know, but he didn't want to tell me…

"Let just get going to the Old Mansion, time is money." He said while making an excuse so I will not asking him again.

"Okay…" I said with sad tone.

The Old Mansion looks kinda creepy. I was wondering, what kind of person that ever wants to live in this creepy Old Mansion. I think it was scary if I were live in there alone because the mansion was so huge. ..

I see someone was standing in the mansion front gate. That person was so familiar to us and we _do_ know him…

That person was smiling to us. "Long time no see Sora, Roxas." He said to both of us.

"Cloud!" I was running to him and hugging him. "I miss you…" I said while hugging him tightly as I can. "..It been a long time since meet before, I am really and really miss you…"

"Yeah, it been a long time, I also miss you two." He was touching my head. "It looks like you two were getting fine."

"…" Roxas was silent after Cloud said it.

I was looking at him with wondered, why he didn't say anything to Cloud? Like 'it been a long time' or something…

"You were take care Sora for good, Roxas…" Cloud said while looking at him.

"Yeah…" Roxas was smiling at him. "… He was really worried at you, he also crying last night because worrying you to the death." He was teasing me with smirking in his face.

"Wh…what's wrong if I was crying!" I was tried to defend my self.

"Nothing…" Roxas was suddenly looking away. "You were too easy to worried at someone even you didn't know him well…" he said with sighed.

"Okay Roxas, stop teasing Sora. I know you two must be tired because of the journey, let go to inn and let you two get some rest first. I already booked a room for you two." Cloud said it to both of us.

"Hey Cloud, is Tifa okay?" I said while look at him.

"Yeah, her injure already recover." He answer.

"Oh, that mean you don't need my help anymore…" I said with sad.

"You wrong, I still need a healer, Sora. A few my friends were still hurt and they need your help Sora."He said it while touching my head, I really like when he touching my head like that. His hand feels warm and nice…

"By the way Cloud, do you know where the heartless came to this town." Roxas was asking Cloud.

"…It looks like they come from this old mansion…" Cloud was looking at the old mansion.

"Inside this huge mansion?" I was looking at the old mansion to with wondered. 'W_ow, no wonder this mansion kinda creepy…_'

"Let has check this old mansion tomorrow." Roxas were suggestion it.

"Yeah, now let go to the inn. You two need some rest first." Cloud said to us while holding our hand and we were leaving the place…

"Okay…" I and Roxas said in the same time.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: **I guess no one want to review again… (Sighed) but I hope someone still want to read.


End file.
